1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a packaging arrangement for transporting audio system components to and from an outdoor marine site and, more particularly, for carrying audio speakers and related system accessories to and from a boat in carrying containers that are either secured together as an integrated cargo unit, or detached as individual cargo units.
2. Description of Related Art
Boaters wishing to hear programmed materials such as music on pre-recorded audio tapes, audio compact discs, audio cassettes and the like, often carry an indoor-type, portable audio system from their homes to their boats, and back again. However, such indoor systems are not designed to withstand the rigors of a marine environment and, if left exposed to the wind, rain, salt air and the like, become ruined over time To prevent such damage, many boaters have built-in sound systems equipped with exposed, outdoor, weather-resistant audio speakers.
However, theft is a major problem for on-board audio systems When portable systems are used, the entire audio system may be stolen. When built-in audio systems are used, the exposed outdoor speakers are often stolen. The outdoor speakers are often quite expensive in high-end, high-fidelity audio systems. Their replacement results in high economic loss and inconvenience.